


The Scorpion and the Frog: A Reply, by We

by pendaly



Series: We's Literary Works [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fable Retelling, Goblin - Freeform, In Character, The Tale of the Scorpion and the Frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendaly/pseuds/pendaly
Summary: A response to the tale of the scorpion and the frog as written by We.
Series: We's Literary Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542214
Kudos: 2





	The Scorpion and the Frog: A Reply, by We

** The Scorpion and the Frog: A reply **

by We

A scorpion came to a river it could not cross and cried, “How ever shall l cross? I will surely drown if I were to swim.”

The scorpion caught sight of a frog swimming in the water and called, “Friend, would you kindly ferry me across the river?”

The frog, wary of the scorpion, asked, ”How do l know you will not sting me?”

The scorpion replied, “I will sting you and we will both drown. I still need help.”

“I will build you a bridge of lily pads,” Said the frog who began rounding up lily pads into a line across the river.

The scorpion scuttled across the path to the other side of the river and turned around to the frog, ”I am hungry.”

“You do not get to eat me,” declared the frog who then swam away.

The Scorpion went hungry on the other side of the river.


End file.
